A feverous day
by lizziekitty
Summary: What happens when Greg gets sick? What will Nick do? Will Nick's hero complex kick in? I teh suck at summarys. Rated for swearing and stuff Nickgreg


**Greg's POV**

Another day, another day without telling him how you feel. Good going greggo. Maybe one day you'll realize that it was best not to tell him. He being from Texas and a frat. Can't get anymore anti-gay then that. Maybe one day you'll finally tell him, and get your face punched into a thousand pieces. Wonderful greg, good going. Not the first time you've messed things up. Remember Jack? Oh ya, you ended up in the hospital after you told him how you felt. But Nick is twice his size and he already punches walls. The way he treated that swimming instructor was very friendly, too. _He watched the little girls swim, greg. You would get angry too. _He kept telling himself. Bullshit. Ever since his...incident...he's been very emotional. He's off the walls, he really is. One day he'll take it to far and...No Greg! Don't think about it! _But he did cry when he found the little girl..._That's what off the wall means, can be happy one minute and sad the next. It's like he's male PMSing. _Nice one, Sanders...nice one..._

"Greg!' A voice yelled.

"Huh?" I couldn't help but saying.

"You were sleeping. I've been trying to wake you..." He says. Oh, so cutely, by the way. He looks at me weird and then he looks like he's gone to heaven. A very long silence before I cough slightly (just to remind him that i'm still here...) and he snaps out of it and goes back to what he was saying.

"You were asleep on your desk."

"I was...?" Dork. You are the biggest dork- EVER.

"Are you feeling ok? You look kinda pail," The Texan asked.

"Fine, Nicky." I'm probably tired. Though thinking of Nick is one of my favourite past times, it's not very fun when i'm tring to sleep. And most of the time it's not the good things running thorugh my thick head.

"You suck at lieing, you know that, G?" I sighed. Best I can do for now.

"G?" He says again. Maybe if I stay quiet he'll go away. Forget i'm here. Everybody else does. Except for Nick. Oh, shit.

"Greg?" He's getting worried now. He put his hand to my forehead and I cock a brow. Oh! He's checking if I have a fever.

"Greg, your on fire!" He moves closer to get a better looks at me. _ Get away from me...i'm going to cry..not because i'm a baby, it's because this is probably the last time i'll ever be this close to him._ Is his voice fadeing? Just then Sara walked by. I could hear Nick call for her. There talking to each other but i've pretty much tunned myself out. Before I could stop myself, I fall onto nick's shoulder.

"Sara! Go get a thermomiter, ok? And make sure it's not one you stick in someone's liver."

"Ok." Sara said simply and she ran off.

"Sara! Please hurry!" Nick sounds like it's life or death.

"Nick...what's w-w-w-wrong?" What's wrong with my tounge? Uhn...I feel so bad...but this is nothing compared to what Nick has gone through. Nothing at all...

"Shhh, don't say anything, ok?" Oh don't look so worried, Nick. Your scareing me.

"I'm c-c-cold." I shivered. Maybe I ate bad shell-fish or something... Nick moves slightly and he wrapped his coat around. But he's still wearing his coat...

"I'll warm you up..." I rest my head on his shoulder. I'm so comfertable. But then again, i'm sweating like a pig in a blanket. My teeth are shattering. And after a while, Sara is back. She has the thermomiter. Nick thanks her and puts in in my mouth.

A minute later he takes it out and gaspes. "Sara, tell the front office to call an ambulance. His fever is 106.1," Oh.The room is fadeing. I've lost contact with his shoulder and I faintly hear, "Greg! Stay with me! Please! Greg..."

I fade into the darkness and submit to the tingly feeling.

**Nick's pov.**

Man, I-Am-Tired. Thinking about Greg is hard work. Not. He just comes to mind, really._ Nicky, Nicky, Nicky...just stay im denile for alittle longer and you'll finally convince yourself that theses feelings aren't real. Yep._ Oh, shut up. Did I just tell myself to shut up? Nicklos Stokes, you've finally lost it._ Sorry buddy, but you lost it along time ago._ Oh, just shove. Maybe it's this case that's screwing me up. _You know what and whos screwing you up._ The incident (well, thats what we call it) and Greg. Man, i'm crazy 'bout him. Every single day I have been going to his lab just to see him, but more-so in the last week. He's sick. Yesterday I caught him throwing up in the washroom. He had a slight fever a couple of days ago but I think it's been getting worse over the last couple of days. Well, there's the Lab and theres the Lab Rat. Ha! He's fast asleep. He's so cute when he's sleeping. He looks like shit though. Well, he's still as sexy as ever but he has huge bags under his eyes.

"Hey Greggo." I say in a light tone, not to scare him.

Nothing.

"G..." I whisper and shake him slightly.

Nothing.

"Greg!" I yell slightly. Ok, that got him. He jerks his head up and says, "Huh?" Lord, he's cute when he's half asleep.

"You were sleeping. I've been trying to wake you up..." I trail off. You know why? Because he's stairing at me. God, I just wanna...Excuse me...I'm going to happy-pervert-land. Be back soon.

A cough snaps me out of my whip-creamed filled daydream.

"You were asleep on your desk." I say blanky.

"I was...?"

"Are you alright? You look kinda pail," that's the understatement of the year.

"Fine, Nicky."

"You suck at lieing, you know that, G." Opps! I thought I was thinking that, not saying it. He's pailing...Oh, no...he's really sick.

"G?" My voice is shakeing.

Nothing.

"Greg?" Ok, I need help here! I put my hand to his forehead. Oh, man his skin is soft...Oh, fuck! He's hot to the touch!

"Greg, your on fire!" I mean that in both ways. You have a fever and you extremly sexy. I move closer so I can see how sick he really is. I brush his hair away from his face. Oh, greg...he looks like he's going to cry...Please...someone help him...the my prayers are anwsered.

"SARA! COME HERE!" I scream at her. My voice is breaking.

"Nicky...what's wrong?"

"It's...Greg. Please help. I know he has a high fever but he has to have a fever higher then 104.3 to leave work. I know it's higher." Right after I say that, his head lands on my shoulder.

"Sara! Go get a thermomiter, ok? And make sure it's not one you stick in someone's liver!"

"Ok." she says flatly. I guess he doesn't know what to say.

"Sara! Please hurry!"

"Nick...what's w-w-w-w-wrong?" He's studdering. Oh, god...oh, god. I don't even now why i'm freaking out so bad..._You know why, nick. Ever since IT happened you've been worried about everyone. Worried that something bad will happen. Well, now, something bad is potenialy happeing and your all over it. Nice one, _

_Mr.McHero._

"Shhh,don't say anything, ok?"I wanna kiss him so bad...

"I'm c-c-cold." Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. That.Is.So.Sad! The way he said it...god.

"I'll warm you up..." is all I can manage to say. He rests his head on my shoulder. Finally Sara is back. I take the thermoniter and stick it in his mouth. A minute is going by-so-slowly. A minute is up and I look at the temp. _Oh my fucking god._ 106.1 is deadly. My mom had this when she was little and she almost died. It doesn't matter how old you are. As soon as your 107 your dead. How did he even wake up this morning? O, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god.

"Sara, tell the front office to call an ambulance. His fever is 106.1," I knew he was sick. I knewknew

knewknewknewknewknewknewknewknewknewknew it. Don't ever doubt the Nick.What? Is Greg trembling? I pull him off my shoulder and fear the worst. He's as white as his lab-coat and his eyes are rolling into the back of his head.

"Greg! Stay with me! Greg! Please..." And then he becomes limb. As I hold him by the shoulders, I gently put him to the ground. He needs a wet cloth or something. It was dumb luck that Sara walked by, so chances are...

"Hey, man. What's up with Sanders?" Warrick said. I hadn't noticed but he had been standing right infront of me. I look staight up at him with probably the most helpless look ever.

"Better question, what's 'rong with you?" he asked.

"Even better qustion, can you go get me a cool, wet cloth? Greg, he has a fever of a 106.1," I told him. He gaped.

"Ok, but shouldn't he-," he started saying but I cut him off.

"Yes, he's going to the hospital." I say angryly.

"Ok, ok. Don't bite me head off."

"Just, hurry ok?" I'm pissed now. He gave me a 'fuck off' look and left. Maybe I should came down...but people need to hurry up and save him. God! It's Greg here!

"Nick, the ambulance is here!" Sara came in the lab with some EMTs and a streacher. They loaded Greg to the machine once they had gotten on the ambulance and my worst fears had come true..._106.6._

"His heart is failing! We need to cool him down! Sir! Stay back!" I had walked alittle closer to get a better view...Greg...Oh, god Greg...

"106.9!" The one man shouted. The place went silent as I look around. Pretty much everyone was there...Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Doc, Jacquie, Archie, Hodges and Warrick. The were all stairring at me, all thinking the same thing, By the way I acted they probably know about my feelings for Greg. I don't know what i'm going to do if I lose him...I can't lose him! No! Not after what's happened! Oh, I really wish I had of told him! Now, I can never tell him because he's probably dead! Oh, Greg! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'M SO SORRY.

"_Nick..." _I heard a weak voice say. I turn around on my heals to see a sweat covered Greg looking at me. His head was titled up slightly.

"Y-ya buddy?" I studder and walk closer just to have the EMT stop me.

"_I love you..."_ I start to cry as a tear falls down his face. I can feel the eyes of my co-workers on me. And I don't care if they know anymore.

"Greg, I love you too!" I cry. He smiles faintly and rests his head down. I know that's the last time i'll ever get to talk to him or see him. I feel so helpless and useless. _Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die. _I think i'm going to throw up. Had Greg felt that way all along? Oh, god. Why didn't I tell him? Good going Nick. I hear Grissom behind me mutter something like, "Worst case or Scarlate Fever i've ever seen." _You bet your deaf ass, it is!_

What have I done...? I could have had a great life with him! But, no! I had to be fucking scared! I hate this! Well, i've screwed up royally.

"We've lost him." Is all the EMT coulds say.

**Greg! I'm so sorry!**


End file.
